Past fact of the month entries
The following is a list of entries, by year and month, of Main page-featured facts-of-the-month. The main page's Featured Fact of the Month section was first implemented 10:00 PM EST on January 3rd, 2010. __TOC__ 2012 January * Life imitates art: In Ciem, Candi performs Bob Kauflin of Covenant Life Church's early 90's tune for GLAD titled "One Quiet Moment" on Christmas Eve. Virtually nobody in her congregation had heard of the song before; but they're instantly enamored with it regardless what they think of its performer. Around the same time, Musaran commits a brutal massacre on the campus of Viron University. This all supposedly happens in December of 2020, but the scene was written in the late summer and early fall of 2007. In December of 2011, however, the Dozerfleet founder performed that same song for the Christmas Day service at Shepherd of the Hills Lutheran Church in Lansing. Around the time of that performance, a tragic murder-suicide happened in Texas. February * The Bison has two origin stories. There's one for Dozerfleet, and another origin story invented by the founder's brother. March The DSHW format has only been completed up to version 2.6 Version 3.0 is pending a way to properly manage text via XSLT and XML transfers. April Dozerfleet Comics often utilizes its own version of the Hero's Journey mythology format. Check it out for yourself! May The so-called "War on Women" that Nancy Pelosi speaks of is nothing more than a buzzword catchphrase for "anyone who opposes the modern-day worship of Moloch that abortion is." Michele Bachmann laughs this off below: [http://video.foxnews.com/v/1594690831001/ Rep. Bachmann: "There is no 'War on Women'!"] Note: There is...it's called advocating of Shariah law. But the Jihadists get a free pass for it. And then there's Pelosi defending the killing of unborn women. June Candi's loyalty to Donte has become more exaggerated with every incarnation of the Ciem mythos. * She didn't know him at all in Gerosha Prime until after Denny's death. * In Despair Gerosha, she somewhat knew and had feelings for Donte first. * She was willing to have a baby with him in Classic Gerosha, but he turned down the offer. * In Comprehensive Gerosha, she talks him into it; but fails to actually get pregnant. ** Through it all, her short-lived marriage to Denny and conception of Angie, as well as Angie dying shortly after birth, remain constants. July According to the Dozerfleet founder, the first choice for who should be the voice of Col. Flix is William Petersen. His Gil Grissom character from CSI helped form the template that inspires many of Flix's personality tics. August Six songs in the Every Ape and His Brother collection are parodies of songs frequently enjoyed by the Dozerfleet founder's sister, Jennifer Dahlke. These six parodies include: and "Why She Said 'Seven Days'," "The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre," "Livin' It Like al-Queada," "Die Die Die!!!," and "The Eel Thing." September Dolphinformia had circulation from August of 2001 until July of 2002. Its primary recipient was originally going to appear in Camp Jellybean 3. 2011 January Cindy Martius was originally written as a virgin who met Liquidon in "Crepuscular." The season 3 narrative was later revised. It now reads that she had two husbands (both human) before she met Liquidon. However, due to the fact that she is attracted to warriors, both her exes died a short time later in battle. February Duke Arfaas' style of executing prisoners is not exclusive to him. Other villains in Dozerfleet Comics practice the same cruelty, particularly Astrabolo. March In Stationery Voyagers, Frederick Powderkov's girlfriend is named Joli Perruche, which is French for "pretty parakeet." * This makes her a parody of Twilight protagonist Bella Swan, although Alaina Pluff and Bella Knight also share parody responsibilities with her. * Joli also parodies Deb in Napoleon Dynamite, as Fred parodies both Edward and Napoleon at once. * The decision to give her a French name stems from the fact that Spanish-sounding names are used primarily for characters from Markerterion, and because the author is not as familiar with Slavic languages as with Romance languages. * Her last name means "parakeet" because the author's parents have owned several parakeets. ** However, this breaks another tradition with Stationery Voyagers naming conventions: Bird jokes are usually reserved for the names of Mosquatlons and Aviatets. Joli is only a human girl with a vampire boyfriend. * Fred's last name of "Powderkov" refers to the fact that Serbia was called "the powder keg of Europe" just before World War I. It also uses "powder keg" as a substitute for "dynamite." April The most difficult track to add to Soundtrack to Ciem: Vigilante Centipede was "Destroy All Vampires" by The Legion of Doom. The only functional recording that was easily found was on YouTube. Therefore, "The Quiet Screaming" serves as a placeholder in the Project Playlist version. May "Mauvio Polygluss" means "mauve one with mockingbird hair." * His Utterly Sims download indeed gives his hair similar color scheme and texture to mockingbird feathers. * He is a parody of Markus Corvinus in Underworld: Evolution. The joke here is that a mockingbird was used in place of a raven. ** Made more obvious when the Mystery Wanderer kills him with a push mower instead of a helicopter. June Gambino Penguin was forced to go by "Penguin Dude" for his TV debut. The ad he was a part of aired on a government access channel, and staff feared that Sicilians in the audience might take offense to a jive-talking penguin named Gambino. July Astrabolo has been compared by some to George Soros, although the character was never based on him. Coincidentally, Soros made headlines recently for threatening Lila Rose of LiveAction.org. Lila is in some ways a real-life Final Hope Voyager, in spite having never gone into space. August When Kyle Loftman learned he was the Jellyfish Ranger in Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder, he celebrated on his MySpace page. September 9-11 Special Facts * The cast of Gored By Them Things celebrates this occasion, as the concept of "9-11 Jam" was invented on this day in 2001 when the Grand Ledge home was canning grape jelly as the towers were hit. * Candi Flippo was born on September 9th of 1999 in the Gerosha universe. She was 2 years and 2 days old on September 11th of 2001. * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes is about the wedding of Jill and Trevor Paul near Kalmazoo, MI. One of their wedding gifts was a jar of 9-11 Jam. The last stash ever at the Grand Ledge House. Regular feed All Becka Rangers seasons are based on Beck's nicknames from when she was a little child. * Nemo Thunder comes from the fact that she used to do good Nemo impersonations, and she swam "like a little fish." * Tickle Fury came from her being "the ticklish one." * STF (Squeaky Toy Fascination) came from the way she'd shriek with delight, which was often compared to a rubber duck squeaking. October October 12th is the official birthday of Dozerfleet Productions. In 2011, the brand's history, starting with Way Early Comics in 1994, turns 17. Under the current name, the brand turned 4 years old in May of 2011. * October 12th of 2011 is a Wednesday. October 12th of 1994 was also a Wednesday. November * ' The Gray Champion in Dozerfleet Comics is inspired by a classroom assignment from 2001.' After reading Hawthorne's short story, the class was assigned to write their own Gray Champion fanfics. The American Literature class was taught by Traci Backus for Holt Lutheran High School. December * Connor the Creeper took Becky away in October of 2011. As of December of 2011, his "Darth Impus" spell on her is growing weaker. But she isn't ready to plot her escape yet. 2010 January Liquidon Ethereteel's name was originally going to be "Liquilight." It was changed to avoid legal conflicts with Capstone Industries, the makers of Liqui-lights®-brand flashlights. February The "Hamilton" surname of Donte McArthur's half-brother Khumar and of Khumar's wife Lindsay is a recycled gag. Before Ciem, another family had the Hamilton surname in Dozerfleet Comics: John B. Hamilton and his daughter Anyce Hamilton, in Replox: Abstract Foundations. March Although a part of The Mutt Mackley Show, Kings in the Corner featured every major cast member except for Mutt Mackley himself. April In spite coming out around the same time, The Adventurous Adventures of Redundant Man have absolutely nothing to do with Alexandra Erin's The Redundant Man Who Was Redundant. May The ND's "blood" in "Show # 9" of Ferris in Focus' "Versus" segment was actually chocolate and strawberry syrup. It was applied to his forehead with a Q-Tip and with toilet paper. The chocolate syrup used was Nesquick-brand, and the strawberry syrup was purchased for only $1 at the Dollar Stretcher store across the street from WKTV in Wyoming, MI, where TVPR 499 classmate Tabby Young received her internship. June Candi Levens was originally one of ten children. Back in Gerosha Prime. By the time it was decided that the novel Ciem: Vigilante Centipede would be written, she only had five siblings, making her one of six. Not counting Darius, this means she only has four siblings. Not counting the adopted Erin, that makes three. July Detective Hooper was originally a prize won at Michigan's Adventure, back when it had a lion mascot and before it became ''Peanuts''-themed. He was won because the lady at the "We Guess" station was ten pounds off when guessing weight. August In Pentagon's Bots, Brute and Lobster weren't Gizmo's first companions. He initially had Rocket and Junior for companions. The Legos making them up were eventually taken apart and used to build new robots. September While her psychic capabilities have varied over different versions, one thing that remains true in all versions of Ciem 1 is the fact that Angie Levens always dies shortly after being born. This is just enough time for Wilbur Brocklyn to administer an emergency baptism before Angie dies. The Dozerfleet founder pretty specifically went out of the way to ensure that Angie's death after Musaran's assault on the Levens household cannot be construed as an abortion. October Extirpon's one weakness is robots. They cannot possess true human responsibility for their actions, and as such, cannot offer any pride directly for him to leech. November The Trapezoid Kids were initially squares, and all black.' It wasn't until late March of 2003 that they began to take on their modern personas and appearances. December Although he debuted in a comic strip in 1997, Slushy's TV debut was in 2010. Although, just his voice. A public domain frog substituted for his appearance. Category: DozerfleetWiki project pages